The prophecy
by alex.young.177
Summary: Lydia's best friend the ninja princess. They get to timed travelled after meeting five totally hot ninjas after going surfing on her best friend's birthday. Will they survive and defeat Nobunaga? Maybe Lydia will find some romance while trying to save the world and her new found friends. Luckily she knows military tatics and knows martial arts and does gymnastics.
1. prolouge

"Attention." Lydia commanded loud enough with a cadence tone. Army in training soldiers stood at attention looking straight forward. Her face looks expressionless. " On the command of fall out, fallout to your bunkers. Fall out" She watched the soldiers to their cabins.

She walked to her father. "Are you done?" Her father asked with his cadence tone. Her father, a drill sergeant, makes her drill his soldiers since he broke his leg. She is so glad that his cast gets tooken off in about a week, then it is therapy for his leg for a week.

"Yes sir." She said. She knows that if she doesn't add sir to it, she would have to do 100 push-ups, and those are a killer after a work out.

"You will have to do evening practices tonight." Her father said.

"What? I thought that the drill instuctor assistant was going to do them!" She was furious.

"He got sick, and don't talk to me with that tone!"

"Well if Mr. Bitterbones didn't break his leg, I wouldn't have to do this. And I haven't even slept in three days, because I have to do the practices, the work that the assistant is supposed to do, and help the trainees that don't even know what a right phase even is!" She shouted to her father.

"Don't talk to me with that tone lady." Her father pointed at her with his index finger.

"Yeah yeah. " She started walking away. She took her ACU patrol cap off and threw it on the ground. She took her hair down out of a bun.

"Don't disrespect the uniform, you are disrespecting the country." He was wheeling the chair towards her, but stop since how fast she was walking.

She stopped after a moment after her father said that and turned to face her father. " I respect the country, I am disrespecting you! You are a bastard, that pushes people to their limits, I don't even know how I even put up with you for 19 years!" She shouted to her father.

She didn't care for her father, she didn't even hear him say any thing after what she said. There were some soldiers that were shocked of what she said to the drill sergeant. "If you do have a brain, you will pretend this has never happen, or I make you do double of everything until you gradurate here."

"Yes mam." The three soldiers said.

She needed a break, she promised her best friend that she will come to her house for her birthday. She smiled proudly of what she did to her father. She does not want to become a drill sergeant, and take over the family company.

She went the woods that separated her house with her best friend's house. She loved her best friend. Her best friend's name is Abegail. She would always go there when her father was annoying her. To her Abby's dad was her dad. She always called him dad when she came. Abegail was like a sister to her and when she needed her, she was there for her. What was pretty funny was that about a three quarters of her clothes were there and she practically lived there.

Today is Abegail's Birthday. Her father had a cake and some food ordered for the special occaision. Today she turning 19 years old. He remembered the day Abby was born. October 22nd was the day she was born. He and his wife had immagrated to the United States seven monthes before she was born from Japan after his son in law died due to gang violence. His wife died due cancer.

He wishes that she wasn't part of the prophecy from long time ago. He figured out that she was part of legend of the child that died before she was able to furfill the prophecy of the ninja princess. She was supposed unite all the ninja clans to defeat Nobunaga and his army. Before she was even to grow up to the age of 19, she was killed by his army.

"Hey chichi (_japanese word for father)_!" Abby walked in her front door. "Where are you chichi?" Abby question her father.

"In the sunroom." Her father answered.

"Lydia is coming over finally for today and probably staying here for a while, of course for my birthday. Then we are going to the beach and probably get some waves."

"Alright, since that girl always lives here." He laughed a bit. To him she was like another daughter. She even pays for some of the rent and some of the food.

"Hey chichi, that girl is Lydia, your adopted daughter." Abegail was laughing.

Her father was not the fatherly type, so he kinda adopted her, even through there was no papers verifying the adoption. It was in his heart. Lydia would ran to his house when ever she felt like it. But knowing that they would be happy no matter what.

Man, Lydia felt tired. She was almost done with her little jog to Abegail's house. She always used the back door. She took a minute to rest. She breathed deeply and slowly moved to the steps. She went up the steps in her normal speed. She opened the door and came on in to the house.

"Chichi, Abby, I am home." She yelled as came in. "Where are you?"

"In the sunroom Lydia." She heard Abby yelled.

"Kay, kay, I am coming." She walked towards the sunroom. She sees Chichi sitting down in a chair holding a book. While Abby hugged her when she came in.

"Why haven't you been here lately Missy?" Chichi asked.

"Let's see, Mr. Brittlebones was having me day shifts and tonight he wanted me to night shift. So I was a little busy." She exclaimed.

"Your father making you those shifts again?" Abegail asked.

"Yep, I don't even know why in tarnations is he having me do it, he has my brothers and the assistent."

"You know that you welcome here any time." Chichi said.

"I live here most of the time." Lydia laughed.

"You going to the beach? I know that I am ready to hit some waves." Abegail said.

"Sure let me change, and I know you would want to change too." Lydia replied.

The girls quickly changed into bathing suits and got the need supplies for an evening on the beach. They packed some healthy foods, towels, sunscreen for Abegail, suntanning oil for Lydia, a flip flop phone, and drinks. Abegail decided to wear a bikini that was pink with with poka dots that had an underwire in the top with a hipster bottom. While Lydia decided to wear a black bandeau with straps coming out of the bikini like a bra with a black hipster bottoms. She liked the way the swim suit showed off her tattoos. She had one on her right shoulder that was on her biceps and was a tribal design. While the other was of birds and started from the front left of waist and ending on her midback. Abegail decided to wear a strapless coverup while Lydia decided to wear a pair of shorts. "Chichi are you dropping us off, or are we driving over there?" Abegail asked.

"I am dropping you off, I have to get something at the store." Chichi said. He gave a worried face. "I will be picking you up around seven. Be ready." The girls were grabbing the surfboards of the top of the truck. Lydia grabbed the tote bag with all of the stuff that the girls needed.

"Bye Chichi!" The girls said in a unision and they waved their free hands bye. Chichi droved away while the girls were going to a good spot on the beach. The girls knew this part of the beach were always secluded so they left their stuff freely by its self. The girls took off their coverups. The girls ran up to the water and when they were waist high, they climbed on their surfboards and paddled their way to where some of the good waves where. When a wave wasn't as good as they wanted, they duck dived their way under water avoiding the wave.

The girls held contest with each other. They surfed a while until they got hungry. Then the girls surfed their way back to shore and ate. The girls waited for a bit after eating and went back into the water. Chichi came back around seven and waited for the girls to make their way back to shore. The girls quickly dried off and and grabbed their stuff and tied the surfboards to the top of the truck and went into the truck.

Chichi droved them back to the house. The girls had a surprise.

While the girls were surfing. Chichi was waiting for the ninjas of the prophecy to come. The box that was in the family for generations was starting to glow and shake. Chichi knew what was going on. The ninjas of the prophecy was coming. He opened the box and five ninjas came out of the box. There they stood dressed in their ninja outfits.


	2. Story update

**Not an update. I am going to real busy since semester tests are up, me being in drill, choir and drama. So I am sorry. This weekend I have a concert. I will probably post every other week or three weeks. I am trying, I might even have an assistant and it might be a collaboration between me and her or him. **


	3. Chapter 1 A meeting with ninjas

"Is she almost here?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that the elder of this house went to get his daughter." Saizo said. He walked over to Sakuke and thumped him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his head.

"That was for being impatient. The elder said he will pick up his daughter and her friend." Saizo rolled his eyes.

"Her friend, I wander what she looks like." Geomon said.

"Do you ever stop thinking bout women?" Sasuke asked.

"Since when do you know what I think?" Geomon snickered. "Or do you want her friend?" Geomon smiled an evil smile.

Sasuke blushed. "I-I do not."

Geomon started laughing. Even Kotaro smiled a little bit. "It seems so." Geomon said.

"Behave yourselves, they are here, they arrived in a carriage with no horses." Hanzo said.

Immediately the ninjas calmed down. They stood there silently. Geomon and Sasuke was the closest to the door. The ninja were in the family room. Lydia was walking near the entrance to the family room. She turned to enter the family room and Sasuke gaved her a hug.

Lydia immediately turned into a defense mode. She pushed him back and grabbed his right pinning in the ground. She held his right hand between his shoulder blades and her knee on his lower back. The others were silently laughing about Sasuke. Chichi came in and seen what Lydia did to Sasuke. "Lydia, he is a guest." He said calmly.

"Sorry, instinct." She said as got up and held a hand towards Sasuke. She put on a poker face. Sasuke took her hand and she pulled him up. Sasuke blushed and averted his eyes because of what she was her swimsuit. Sasuke had short hair with a long part of hair in a ponytail that reach midback. His out fit was a dull forest green outlined in orange.

"I don't see how that's instinct." Geomon said while looking at her smiling.

"It is for her, she was raised on a military training camp." Chichi said. Abegail came in from outside and heard the noise.

"Hey Chichi, whats with all the noise?" Abegail asked.

"We have some guests. Chichi why didn't you mention we have guest." Lydia said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Chichi replied.

"Hasashi, is she your daughter?" Sasuke asked while pointed to Lydia.

"Me, no. I am her best friend. That's his daughter Abegail." She pointed to Abegail. "I would be totally gone a long time ago, cause of the tats." She laughed a bit before gaining her composer.

"Who are you people, and why are you dressed like that?" She pointed to them.

Saizo walked towards them. "I am Saizo, and the person that Lydia had on the floor was Sasuke, we are from Koga." He said quietly. He walked back to his place in the corner. Saizo had chin length purple blackish hair with a feather hair extension. His clothes were mainly black.

" I am Geomon, I am from Iga. If you want I could show a good time in bed." Geomon wrapped his arm around Lydia. He had red hair. He was wearing black with an orange cloth hanging from his waist.

"Smack." Lydia slapped Geomon and pushed him away. She decided to move towards the entrance over by the stairs to go up stairs. Which were over by Kotaro.

" I am Kotaro, I 'm from Fuma." He said quietly. His hair, white like the snow. He was wearing black mainly with white showing on his waist, and a scarf that is black with red designs.

"I am Hanzo, I am too from Iga. I am the leader of these ninjas." Hanzo said. He has bluish black hair with a headband on. His outfit was mainly black with a blue scarf and blue sleeves.

"Wait, did you say ninjas?" Abegail said.

"Couldn't you tell from their outfits? Might as well act the part." Lydia said.

"We are real ninjas." Saizo said.

"Yeah, and I am a Sergeant Major of The Army." Lydia said. She went up stairs. "I am taking a shower."

"What is a Ser-gant Major of the army?" Sasuke asked.

"Sergeant Major of the Army, one of the highest positions in the army." Chichi replied.

"Alright, Chichi." Abegail said to her dad. She turned to face the ninjas. "Are you guys really ninjas?" She asked.

"Yes, indeed." Hanzo answered.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To get you princess."

"Princess?" She looked confused. "I am anything but a princess." She said.

"Yes you..." Hanzo were about to say are. But he stopped in mid sentence when he heard a thump. It seemed like Abegail heard it too.

"Lydia!" Abegail ran up the stair way and to the hallway. The ninjas were behind her. In the hall way were Lydia passed out with a bathrobe in her hands, with broken porclein on the floor.

"What happen?" Chichi asked to the upstairs.

"Lydia pasted out again." She replied.

"Not again, her father must made her work her body to the point again." Chichi said.

"Here I got her." Kotaro said. He gently pick her up like a bridal style. There were drops of blood on the floor. "Where is her room?"

"Follow me." Abegail said. She went to the end of the hall and opened the room to Lydia's room.

Kotaro set her on her bed on her side. "Do you have any banadges?" He asked. Lydia nodded. She left the room and quickly grabbed the military med kit. She grabbed a couple of old washrags and wetted one of the three.

She returned to the room and gaved Kotaro the supplies. He carefully took the embedded porclein out of her left shoulder. He wiped her shoulder with the wet washrag clean. Then he dried her shoulder. He looked into the kit and saw some banadges and took them out the protective wrappings. He carefully wrapped her shoulder to stop the bleeding. He moved Lydia on her back. Kotaro put her blanket over her to keep her warm.

"I do think that we need to leave her alone for a while." Hanzo said. He motioned the ninjas to move out.

The ninjas beside Kotaro left quietly. "Kotaro, you watch her." Hanzo said just before leaving her room. Kotaro simply nodded.

"Hey if you want, you could sit on red bean bag chair." Abegail said before closing the door

"For a girl, she has a bunch of weapons." Sasuke exclaimed Kotaro heard before the door was closed.

He sat on the bean bag chair. He looked at the room. He saw much of the personality of Lydia. He saw guns, knives , daggers, swords and many more.

The ninjas and Abegail came down stairs. Chichi waited for them. "So how is she?" Chichi asked.

"She is okay, had some porclien shards in but Kotaro took them out and banadged her." Abegail said.

"Kotaro is going to stay with her until she wakes up." Hanzo said.

"Thank you." Chichi said.

"You have my welcome." Hanzo said. He turned to Abegail. "We must talk to you princess."

"Again I am not a princess." Abegail shouted. She went upstairs and grabbed some clothes and took a shower.

She let the hot water wash of the dried salt water and relax for 15 minutes. She dried off and put her pajamas on. Then she decided to go to bed.


	4. a wild morning and a gold digger

"Mmm." Lydia mumbled when she woke up. She sat up and looked around her room and seen Kotaro on her moon chair. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She yelled at him.

"Calm down." Kotaro said. He stood up and went to her bed.

"You better leave me alone." She stood and went towards her closet. She grabbed the necessary items to take a shower. She moved towards her private bathroom. She turned to face him. Kotaro stood there looking at her. "Don't think that since I am a woman, doesn't mean I am frail. For if you do, you better think again." She reached her phone that was on a shelf near the bathroom, where she left it when she was changing into a swimsuit. She looked at her screen and seen a dozen missed calls from her father, and several text messages from him too. "Shit, that son a bitch wants me."

"Beg, my pardon?" Kotaro said.

"This device tells me that I have messages from my father, because I haven't answered him for a while." She narrowed her eyes towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be out of my room now?" She threw her phone on her bed.

"What about your shoulder?"

"Big woop. I broken bones, and I had scars and tattoos to prove that I am not frail." She pointed to a scar on her hip and a tattoo on her bicep. She threw her clothes on her bed. "You better get out of my room." She said that and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Kotaro sighed. He knew she was going to be a handful. He went downstairs where the others were up. "I am guessing that since there was yelling and you are down here, she's up." Chichi said. Kotaro nodded. He sat on the chair that was empty. There were a silent moment between those two. "Did she mention anything to you?"

"That she is not frail, and something of a son of a bitch wanting her." Kotaro said.

"If you can refrain saying the b word, because is a profanity word. And it seems like her father would want to see her." Chichi replied to him.

"I am sorry, elder, I did not mean that."

"It's okay, its does seem like she is mad because of what her father does to her." Chichi said.

"What's wrong with her father?" Hanzo asked.

"He trains young people who wants to be in the army. He also pushes Lydia to her limits. Mainly she passes out after staying awake for multiple days and extensive excerise." Abegail said.

"Is that the reason why her body is so muscular?" Geomon asked after chewing his food.

"Partially, she is in gymnastics, and martial arts. Her life is around fighting at her home, so she practically lives here, and here she is free from martial arts, combat training, and her father." Abegail replied.

"Abby! Have you seen my ACU jacket?" Lydia shouted from upstairs.

"Which one?" Abegail got up and went to the stairs.

"Desert!" Lydia replied.

"It's in the laundry room."

"Can you make sure all the patches are on there?" Lydia asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Lydia said.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"It looks like she is going to her fathers." Chichi explained.

"What's an ACU?" Saizo asked.

"I thinks it stands for Army Combat Uniform." Abegail said while in the laundry room.

Lydia is finishing in putting her dark brown shoulder length hair in a bun using hot buns. She looked herself in a mirror to make sure her hair looks okay. After putting some bobby pins to make sure no strands of hair was sticking up. Afterwards she sprayed hairspray on her hair. After her hair was to her satisfaction, she went downstairs. "Hi guys, got to go to base." Lydia said as she past them. She went the laundry room and Abegail gave her ACU jacket. "Thanks Abby."

"Your welcome." Abegail replied.

She stood and put her jacket on. Making sure it was perfect to leave. She walked towards and gave Chichi a kiss of the cheek. "Don't forget to eat something." Chichi said after she kissed him. She took an apple off the table and started eating it.

"Already on it. I see you later Chichi and Abby."

"Wait, can Abby train later today around three?"

"Sure, she can use the indoor training equipment. Why?"

"They are training her." Chichi exclaimed.

"Okay, you know where the indoor training room is." Lydia told Abegail as she threw the apple away and went outside, running into the woods. They stood as she disappeared in the woods, they were left speechless for the speed she had in her. The only ones left speechless was Abegail, Chichi, and Hanzo.

"Is she always like that?" Hanzo asked.

"Not always, when she is around us she is happy, cheerful, and fun, but when she is with her father her mood is depressed, angry, and mad. She was borned to a family, who does not care about weaknesses and all they care about is military stuff." Chichi said.

Lydia just ran about a mile and a half to get to the base. The first person she saw her father's assistant Leo Brown. He was supposed to be sick and knowing him, he was a pervert and a gold digger, most of the time she filled in for him because his vehicle broke down, family issues, or plain for laziness. "Your late again." Leo said. Leo is Lydia's father assistant who has muddy brown hair, who is is around six feet. All he cares about is money, and wants her father's business

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Leo Brown. What is it this time family issues or being sick?" She sarcastically asked.

"That is none of your business, what is your excuse for being late?"

"An excuse. Hmm, let's see, I haven't got sleep in bout four days and fell unconscious for about 13 hours because of you not doing your work, just be lucky my father is dumb enough not to see how lazy you are."

"Anyway, the Commander of the Army is coming in about two hours, and you are meeting him, giving him the tour, and the stats." Leo said.

"Isn't that your work to do? My job is babysit the new recruits and make sure they don't mess up." Lydia came up with a come back.

She walked away from Leo. She went towards the new recruits to start. Little did she known that Saizo was in the woods quietly watching her. Saizo smiled quietly at her, but he was disgusted by Leo. Hanzo sent him to follow her and to keep her safe. He followed her where she is heading towards the new recruits.

Lydia's father was sitting in his wheelchair giving commands. "At ease." Lydia's father said. "Listen to her. I am giving her permission to do what she sees fit to do." Her father left them.

"Company attention." The recruits raised their hands behind their backs on company, the put their arms to the seams of their pants. "On the command of fall out to a line for a mile run." She took a deep breath. "Fallout." She made sure the recruits were gone. She put her phone to her ear. "I know your there." Saizo jumped from where he hid. She put her phone down.

"How did you know that I there?" Saizo asked.

"One no bird sounds, if you were in the trees in the woods they wouldn't be making noise like they were, they were making warning calls in which you were in the trees. Two I have an instinct that tells me when someone is sneaking up on me."

"Why didn't you acknowledge me then?"

"I was in a hurry. Make sure no one sees you or hears you."

"As you wish." Saizo jumped back to the roof he was one.

Lydia jogged to the recruits and started making them run a mile. When they started to be slow she would make comments such as " I am 19 years old and I am running faster than you."

Later she found out that the commander of the army turned out to be sick and reschedule in a couple of months.


End file.
